<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Нежная феерия by PeBeAs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269640">Нежная феерия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs'>PeBeAs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seo Kang Joon, TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Gift, Love, Neighbors, Psychology, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый сосед, непонятно почему дарящий такие подарки, Ким Дахён, живущая в четырёх стенках как программистка, и случайные, но милые обстоятельства. </p><p>Работа написана специально на фест «TWICE: the palette of feelings», который проводится в этой группе https://vk.com/mangowoo<br/>Эмоция: доверие<br/>Работа заняла второе место🌸🌸🌸</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyung &amp; Seo Kang Joon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. Подумаем об этом завтра</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Каждый вечер вторника сопровождается тихим ворчанием Дахён у двери, пока её пальцы осторожно перебирают связку ключей, и ужасно неудобными сумками с продуктами, которыми запасается девушка на неделю вперёд. Вторник, потому что именно в этот день у неё заканчиваются проекты. Часто всё зависит от сложности работы, но многое успешно завершается как раз к этому дню. Стабильный рост позволяет гибкий график, отчего девушка давно привыкла либо не спать пару дней подряд, оформляя дизайн сайта, либо сидеть без дела около недели. Учиться на профессию было сложно только в тот момент, когда студентка осознала, что перенапряжение глаз может плохо повлиять на зрение, но, кроме профилактики, гимнастики и капель, сделать что-либо другое она не может.<br/>
На данный момент жизнь работницы Ким Дахён спокойно плывет среди осторожного озера, позволяющего попробовать и увидеть все прелести взрослой жизни. Конечно, именно её взрослая жизнь чаще оказывается в четырёх стенах и одним единственным походом извне в неделю. Как и сейчас, ей хочется побыстрее попасть домой, нагревая купленную еду. Под носом бормоча какую-то милую песенку, Ким совсем не замечает осторожных движений за спиной; потому, когда прямо около уха, обжигая кожу горячим дыханием, шепчут только:<br/>
— Как дела? — девушка вырывается, крича и ударяя знакомую сумкой, пока та лишь смеётся, зажимая рот.<br/>
— Умоляю, — Ким начинает шипеть, — скажи, ты нормальная или нет?<br/>
— Твоё лицо, — указывая пальцем на движения подруги, Наён измывается в смехе, — оно такое смешное, боже.<br/>
Обычная вредная соседка, которая всегда старается подшутить над девушкой, снова смогла словить её врасплох, поэтому Дахён хмурится, мило морща свой носик. Кажется, что это происходит не каждый вторник, а это выводит педантичную Ким из себя и она показывает старшей язык:<br/>
— Когда ты перестанешь так делать? — аккуратно поднимает сумки, готовясь их погрузить в свою квартиру, и с удовольствием принимает помощь подруги. — Меня скоро удар хватит, честно.<br/>
После чего хозяйка спокойно открывает ключом квартиру, подозрительно косясь на подругу, отчего та пожимает виновато плечами:<br/>
— Прости, — Им тянет, вместе с ней заходя в обитель программистки, — просто этот лестничный проход и тишина так напоминали какой-нибудь хоррор, что удержать соблазн было невозможно.<br/>
— Ты невозможная, — утверждают в ответ и только проходят дальше на кухню, оставляя гостью в маленькой прихожей.<br/>
— Знаю, детка, — незамедлительно кивает онни вслед, ибо чего врать-то, — зато честная, — и бьёт себя по груди, утаскивая из сумки собеседницы яблоко, — я возьму одно?<br/>
— Ты уже взяла! — кричит Ким, дальше исчезая в комнатах. — И проходи, онни, чего стоишь?<br/>
— Спасибо, Дубу, — тянет девушка и снимает обувь, чтобы зайти дальше.<br/>
В квартире тихо и спокойно. Аккуратные бежевые оттенки, которые выбирала сама девушка, очень хорошо вписываются в уютный интерьер, создавая нечто вроде комфортного островка. Ким живёт тут, кажется, около двух лет, и очень редко делает перестановку. Однако, Наён удивлённо присвистывает, когда замечает, что на кухне появились пару новых чашек, тарелок и кружек. Казалось, зачем это покупать, если в квартире находится максимум три человека, но младшая умеет удивлять, поэтому подруга только садится за стол, терпеливо ожидая объяснений.<br/>
— Это всего лишь посуда, ты знаешь? — ворчит программистка, пока игривая подруга только прокусывает яблоко, подмигивая ей. — Ах, не вынуждай меня.<br/>
— Я тебя вынуждаю? — она выпучивает недовольно глазки. — Не делай из меня демона, Дубу, — цокает, — иначе пожалеешь.<br/>
На скатерти появляются те самые новые чашки, к которым сразу присматривается наблюдательная гостья. Хозяйка молчит, но закатывает глаза так, чтобы другая их не видела. Пару осторожных движений и чай уже готов, лёгкий салат на столике, и Дахён удобно садится, наблюдая как улыбка Им становится шире и наглее.<br/>
— Ну?<br/>
— Что? — как ни в чём не бывало улыбается Ким, осторожно мешая ложкой жидкость. — Если я расскажу тебе, то ты завалишь меня вопросами.<br/>
— Умоляю, — Наён экспрессивно отмахивается, хмыкая, — я уже это делаю.<br/>
— И то правда, — собеседница откидывается на спинку стула, осторожно протягивая, — это подарил мне сосед.<br/>
Наён резко выгибается, будто выплёвывая свои лёгкие, а потом забавно выпучивает глазки и почти кричит:<br/>
— Сосед!? — Дахён сидит с каменным лицом, также продолжая пить чай, пока старшая в шоке таращится на неё. — Неужели тот дед из тридцать третьей научился ходить?<br/>
— Чего? — выражение лица той наконец-то меняется и она удивлённо передёргивает, вспоминая того самого деда. — Ты нормальная или нет?<br/>
— Он серьёзно воскрес? — она, кажется, игнорирует её вопрос, нарочито тряся плечами и кусая нервно губы. Ким от абсурдности происходящего хочет завыть, но только пытается сосредоточиться, чтобы лишнего не наговорить:<br/>
— Это сосед из тридцать второй, онни, — склоняет голову набок, кивая, словно сомневается в логике Наён, — кстати, тот дед вообще-то жив и воскреснуть не может.<br/>
— Ужасно, — без контекста тянет старшая, а Дахён кривится от недоумения, поднимая брови.<br/>
— А?<br/>
— Ладно, если не из тридцать третьей, — продолжает розыск, — то тогда к тебе приходил призрак.<br/>
В комнате нависает напряжённая тишина, каждая клеточка тела Им начинает ещё безумнее трястись, пока сама она буквально не выдерживает, начиная смеяться. Дубу моргает пару раз с шокированным лицом, через несколько секунд начиная лупить старшую по плечам. Та смеётся даже не издевательски, а просто смеётся над глупой ситуацией, но Ким не может понять что смешного в призраке и деде. Впрочем, из-за назойливого и такого искреннего смеха программистка тоже начинает хохотать, хватаясь руками за живот.<br/>
— Онни, ты невыносима! — в чувствах тянет Дахён-и и сильнее смешит её.<br/>
В комнате царит веселье, а Им, кажется, остаётся на ночёвку, отчего весь приближающийся вечер будет звучать как милые посиделки со своей лучшей-подружкой-Имной. Звучит весело. Сколько им лет? Больше двадцати? Чушь не несите, они беззаботные девушки, которые будут болтать всю ночь, разливая чай и рассказывая недавние истории. Пожалуй, не хватает только алкоголя, ах. И возраст никогда не мешает вести себя не так, как предполагают стереотипы.<br/>
Попозже они оба собираются лечь на пол в спальной комнате, перед сном разговаривая друг друга на разные милости. Тёмный потолок кажется необыкновенно высоким, а окно они не открывают, стараясь не запускать зимний ветерок в прохладную квартиру. Дахен тянет внезапно:<br/>
— Онни?<br/>
— Да, — лицо сонное морщится, но сама девушка поворачивается лицом к собеседнице, показывая всё своё внимание.<br/>
— Но все равно он странный, — хмурится Ким, наконец сказав то, что хотела сказать давно.<br/>
— Почему?<br/>
— Кто дарит такие дорогие подарки незнакомой женщине? — привстает от волнения, но видит только почти заснувшее лицо Им.<br/>
— Да кого это волнует, — она отмахивается, — ты же не дура, чтобы отказываться. Кому-то мешает посуда?<br/>
— Нет, — отвечает честно Дахён, начиная зевать, — но ты права. Подумаем об этом завтра, — и залезает под одеяло, закрывая плотно глаза.<br/>
— Спокойной ночи, Дубу.<br/>
— Спокойной.<br/>
Ночь предстоит перед выходными длинная, ведь они собираются поздно вставать, но это не важно. Молодые девушки снят спокойно, обнимая подушки и мило сопя, пока кто-то под дверь тридцать первой квартиры осторожно просовывает конверт. И это ведь не дед.<br/>
Подумаем об этом завтра.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. Доброе утро, я не хочу умирать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дахён смотрит на ровный конверт и от нетерпения морщится, желая побыстрее раскрыть его. Голова болит немного, а туда-сюда бегающая по квартире онни спокойствия не внушает совсем. На часах около семи утра: жаворонок Наён от своего удивлённого крика, когда собиралась в магазин, разбудила сову Ким. Второй это конечно не понравилось, но раз любопытство порождено и разыграно, противиться не имеет смысла. К тому же, если программистка захочет, то после этого заснёт. Она взрослая, сама решает, когда спать, а когда — нет.<br/>
На столе салаты и горячий чай, поставленный хозяйкой, которая сама, между прочим, от дрожи, нахватываемой тело, дёргает ногой и стучит своими пятками по холодноватому полу. Привычка таких движений у неё с детства, что всегда изрядно раздражает остальных. Однако, Ким действительно не может с этим ничего поделать, отчего улыбается снисходительно и больше не разговаривает с человеком (чтобы не побеспокоить его, ну). Девушка ждёт старшую, крича:<br/>
— Ты куда пропала? — конверт манит своим существованием, Дахён сглатывает. — В туалете что-ли утопилась?<br/>
В ответ тишина: Дубу становится не по себе от этих странных ситуаций. Конверт от непонятного человека, подарок от практически незнакомца и волнующий треск лёгких, которые сжимаются в выдохах. Может лучше не стоило принимать эту посуду? В конце концов, лучше остаться в живых, чем попасть в ловушку с посудой, которая вряд ли будет использована когда-нибудь в полной мере. Левая нога чуть-чуть приподнимается и сама программистка хочет встать, но не успевает, когда дверь открывается и врывается красная Им:<br/>
— Вскрывай письмо, — резко садится за стол, указывая на бумагу, — срочно.<br/>
— Что? — мямлит шокированная младшая, но Наён торопит, вскидывая брови.<br/>
— Вскрывай говорю, — хлопает в ладоши перед лицом Дахён-и, что та суетится, а Им подгоняет опять: — Срочно.<br/>
Не желая искать по квартире, выискивая ножницы, девушка просто рвёт бумагу, доставая нужное письмо. Лицо рядом преображается в игривое и хитрое, пока она волнующе раскрывает лист A4, замечая огромный милый текст, вежливые обращения и рисунки:<br/>
— Вот это он настрочил! — не сдерживается онни, а Дубу моргает часто-часто, не в силах поверить. — Мало того, что богат и спина у него такая глыба, так он ещё и поэт, — тянется ближе к подруге, стараясь не особо вчитываться в строки.<br/>
Улыбка на лице программистки появляется при замечаниях гостьи, но под конец исчезает. Кажется, опасения вновь врываются в радужные мечтания и пальцы осторожно отпускают бумагу, обращаясь серьёзным тоном к подруге:<br/>
— А вдруг не стоит? — шепчет, боясь, что её услышат; собеседница бросает подколы и только продвигает ближе стул, чтобы приобнять Дубу.<br/>
— Ты ещё не прочитала письмо, солнце, — тянет милым голосом, указывая на предмет на столе, — но, если ты хочешь, мы можем сейчас поговорить, — замечает опущенные уголки губ на лице Ким, — хочешь?<br/>
— Просто, — та всё ещё в чужих объятиях, но голос дрожит, — это странно. И подозрительно. Вдруг он идиот, психопат, придурок, убийца или насильник? — поднимает полный сомнений взгляд. — Мы не можем знать наверняка, к тому же, он мог познакомиться как обычные люди и предложить, — хмыкает, — не знаю, свидание?<br/>
— Ох, — Наён начинает перебирать её волосы, качая Дубу в стороны, — я понимаю, малышка, это нормально сомневаться, — замечает, — поэтому может нам лучше прочитать письмо? Он может объяснить своё поведение? Извиниться в нём? — подруга поджимает губы. — Как думаешь?<br/>
— Знаешь, — хозяйка трогает запястье Им на своём плече, — дело ещё и в том, что за мной обычно вообще не ухаживали. Я не знаю каково чувствовать чей-то влюблённый взгляд, понимаешь?<br/>
— К чему клонишь? — хмурится старшая, налаживая зрительный контакт с собеседницей.<br/>
— Вдруг я его неправильно поняла? — произносит только Ким, как онни выпускает смешок.<br/>
— Умоляю, он написал письмо, он подарил тебе посуду, это явный намён на интерес, но, — берёт конверт, в котором лежало письмо, — согласна, это выглядит странно. Однако, стоит учитывать, что, возможно, никто за тобой не ухаживал, потому что ты в упор не понимала? А?<br/>
— Не знаю, — морщится программистка, — отстань.<br/>
— Ой, чего стесняешься? — на лице старшей появляется улыбка. — Ты очень умная, интересная, забавная и привлекательная. Он в самую первую встречу влюбился, смекаешь? — слышит фырканье подруги, оттого даёт ей лёгкий щелчок по лбу, — в тебя обязательно влюбляются, слышишь?<br/>
— Угу, — та соглашается, но потом встаёт, уходя из нежных объятий, — но все равно. Есть ещё мысль, — смотрит с вопросом, поднимая бровь.<br/>
— Какая?<br/>
— Если он мне не понравится, то что делать с подарками? — выпаливает в одно слово, будто это тревожило её с самого начала (так и есть, серьёзно).<br/>
— Это его проблемы, — отвечает невозмутимо Наён, — ты не должна чувствовать себя должной, поверь, малышка, — берёт руку подруги, которая закусывает губу, — ты его не заставляла, в сотый раз повторяю. Ты не обязана идти с ним куда-то, соглашаться на что-то, только из-за того, что он подарил тебе подарок. И, если это тебя так тревожит, то просто верни всё. Думаю, так будет спокойнее.<br/>
Дахён смотрит на подругу нечитаемым взглядом, а потом, кажется, понимает, что услышала те самые нужные слова. От всплеска эмоций она кидается к ней на шею и чувствует невероятную благодарность за то, что когда-то её встретила. Самая невероятная онни.<br/>
— Ну-ну, — хихикает старшая, — не раскисай. Давай ещё поговорим, — предлагает, когда они отстраняются спустя пару минут, — как он выглядит? Я видела только его спину, уходящую к лифту.<br/>
— Так вот, что ты делала, — Дубу бьёт её легонько по плечу, возмущаясь, — я думала тебя съел туалетный монстр.<br/>
— Не ревнуй, — она показывает язык, — скажи, он симпатичный? Какой у него голос? Я тебя просто так никому не отдам, — мило хмурится старшая, а та фыркает.<br/>
— Ну, — тянет, — он вроде нормальный? — пытается вспомнить, но отвечает честно: — Не знаю как сказать.<br/>
— Не очень что-ли? — поджимает губы.<br/>
— Нет, нормальный, — отмахивает Дубу, — такой, — рукой машет, пытаясь подобрать слово.<br/>
— Симпатичный хоть? — кидает вопрос Им. — Я ж его лицо не видела, в конце концов.<br/>
— Не знаю, — вновь повторяет Ким, облизывая губы, — ты бы сама как сказала?<br/>
— Знаешь, я же сказала, что видела только его спину, — крутит пальцем у виска, — давай, от одного до десяти, сколько?<br/>
— Шесть? — осторожно предлагает Дахён.<br/>
— Сколько? — вскрикивает собеседница.<br/>
— Нет-нет, — та качает головой, — восемь?<br/>
— Сколько?<br/>
— Онни, перестань! — Ким умоляюще глядит и та замолкает. — Он милый признаю, но вообще, не знаю, — та цокает на очередном «не знаю», — если в этом письме, которое мы до сих пор не прочитали, приглашение на свидание, то я бы пошла.<br/>
— О, как? Тогда может прочитаем его?<br/>
Наён смотрит с хитринкой, улыбаясь широко. А подруга закусывает нижнюю губу от волнения и надеется, что там извинения за странный флирт и приглашение на свидание. Потому что хочется жить и встречаться, а не встречаться со странными типами и ощущать себя не очень. Молчит; думает, что действительно бы пошла на свидание, которое смог бы организовать милый (как же, письма под дверь и посуда в подарок) сосед.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3.  Необычность — особенность, которая объясняет всё</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дахён желает ударить себя, ущипнуть или пару раз пробить головой стенку. Дело кажется смешным или весёлым до тех пор, пока не вспоминается начальная причина всех решений. Девушка морщится и водит плечом, в то время как сидящая за рулём Наён выдаёт смешок:<br/>
— Ты сама сказала, что пойдёшь, — тянет заботливо и следит за дорогой, включая поворотник, — вот теперь мы и едем в пригород, дорога до которого займёт два часа.<br/>
— Тебе неудобно? — обеспокоенно поворачивается Ким к подруге, правую руку кладя на стойку дверцы.<br/>
— Господи, великая Афродита, мы уже едем полчаса, — цокает Им и ждёт нужного момента, чтобы завернуть свою детку за другой машиной, — и вообще-то я имела в виду, что готова повернуться назад в любой момент времени, если ты передумаешь.<br/>
— Серьёзно? — расслабляется собеседница и направляет взгляд к окну, где дребезжит холодный ветер и тусклый серый цвет улиц. Дёргает плечами, а потом прислушивается к подруге, которая заворачивает влево:<br/>
— Ты думаешь я просто так согласилась поехать туда? — улыбается старшая, а кто-то из тех, кто едет по второстепенной дороге, сигналит, отчего она спускает окно, не желая уступать: — Пошёл к чёрту, дорога моя, придурок!<br/>
— Дура, дай проехать! — кричит мужской голос из другого салона, та в долгу не остаётся:<br/>
— А ты правила выучи, я даже манёвр не закончила и еду по главной, а ты уже давишь на газ! — девушка сигналит в последний раз и развивает скорость, дабы побыстрее уехать от наглого типа. Благо, перед ней никого нет и поворот удачно завершается быстрым движением. Наён хмыкает злостно: — Вот идиот, со мной спорить — могилу рыть.<br/>
В салоне воцаряется тишина. За окном можно заметить собирающийся дождь, что пугает немного, однако, вроде как встреча не будет под открытым небом и Дубу как-то успокаивается. При обороте на подругу программистка, весь диалог с другим водителем молчавшая, сдерживает смех и поднимает брови, кивая:<br/>
— Это уж точно.<br/>
— Так что ты решаешь? — спрашивает к делу подруга и её тон резко меняется на милый, а младшая этому уже не удивляется, только облизывая губы:<br/>
— На счёт чего? — спрашивает невинно.<br/>
— На счёт восьмёрки, сестричка, — Дахён морщится на слове «восьмёрка; кажется, её «от одного до десяти» намертво прилипнет к соседу, — он в письме тебе и извинился, и пригласил на свидание, и несколько раз осыпал комплиментами.<br/>
— Это да, — девушка подтягивается, вспоминая огромный текст, два абзаца которого составляли сплошные извинения, — скорее всего, он так себя накрутил из-за этого подарка. Хочешь быть оригинальным, а выходит не очень.<br/>
— Благими намерениями дорога в ад вымощена, — замечает Им.<br/>
— Это да, — повторяет младшая, — не то, чтобы посуда плохой подарок, но недоумение определённо появляется.<br/>
— Ну, — водительница останавливается, чтобы пропустить пешехода, который спеша пробегает часть дороги, где находится машина подруг, —  креативность в паре не помешает, — едет дальше, — ты пишешь программы, а он дарит посуду. Звучит феерично.<br/>
— Ничего не слышу, онни, — Ким отворачивается к окну, и Наён хмыкает, — как бы в наше время поверить в искренность и довериться непонятным соседям?<br/>
— Твоё дело, но ты и сама хотела попробовать,— объясняет, — тем более, не думаю, что каждый будет писать письмо словно объяснительное и заранее извиняться. Это круто, что он осторожен и тактичен в своих действиях.<br/>
— Онни, ты забыла, что письмо было под дверью? — цокает недоверчиво.<br/>
— Окей, — соглашается старшая, — если отбросить факт посуды и письма, он тактичен и осторожен, но, — поднимает правую руку, держа руль другой, — вдруг он стеснительный?<br/>
— У него плечи как Эверест, онни, — уверенно заявляет девушка, — такие люди не бывают стеснительными.<br/>
— Ты недооцениваешь стеснительность плечастых парней и переоцениваешь высоту Эвереста, — парирует Им.<br/>
— Пф, слово «плечастых» — ставит кавычки в воздухе, — не существует.<br/>
— И это всё, что ты можешь сказать мне в ответ? — только нагло ухмыляется онни. — Смирись, но гора Мауна-Кеа гораздо выше этого Эвереста-сонбэннима, если считать длину от подножья до вершины.<br/>
— Отстань, — раздражённо отворачивается к окну Дахён, и Наён выдаёт смешок. </p><p>     Парень ждёт около уютного домика-кафе и стоит в одном зелёном свитере у входа. Миссис Пак, кому заведение и принадлежит, просит его не волноваться и зайти внутрь, чтобы не простудиться, но Канджун только, улыбаясь, качает головой. Его действия кажутся непонятными со стороны, но для человека, впервые почувствовавшего такую быструю привязанность, в новинку ухаживать за кем-то.<br/>
Он обеспечен и смог выстроить для себя отличную карьеру, но, как известно, это и лишает его возможности иметь близких друзей или находить вторую половинку. Работа дизайнера, особенно востребованного, берёт много энергии для разработки проектов. Часто попадаются требовательные клиенты, но Со давно прослыл терпеливым работником, отчего данный фактор даёт отличные баллы репутации.<br/>
На самом деле он всего лишь умеет скрывать чувства за маской спокойствия. Пожалуй, он мог бы с лёгкостью стать актёром. Однако, сейчас волнение спрятать не удаётся: ноги так и делают круги по крыльцу, а ладони нетерпеливо складываются в замок.<br/>
Он вспоминает, как познакомился с ней случайно на лестничной площадке, и смог увидеть яркую улыбку соседки. Она приветлива и мила, отчего давно не общавшийся за кругами работы Канджун, постепенно всё чаще углублялся в дружелюбность знакомой. Это что-то непривычное, щемящее сердце, вызывающее смущении при разговорах. Именно так парень понял, что влюблён.<br/>
Срок такого может показаться маленьким и неправдоподобным, однако, больше недели с самой первой встречи существует (что существенно облегчает ношу Со). Неужели невозможно поверить в симпатию, обросшую около сердца как плющ, и вызванную лишь улыбкой?<br/>
Может не стоило писать письмо? Может не стоило вообще завязывать разговор и отчего-то дарить посуду? Может она и не приедет по итогу? И зачем Кан решил, что такие шаги вызовут интерес? Вдруг она испугалась. Чаще всего именно таинственность предполагает быстро решаемую задачу, что приводит сразу к разгадке. Канджун надеется, что в нынешнем случае это ещё и не приведёт к разочарованию.<br/>
На улице активизируется собранные тучи: собирающийся давно дождь начинает лить беспощадно, наполняя землю природной водой. Тёмных очертаний на небе становится больше и любое привносит своё, отчего капли, скорые и невесомые, касаются почвы незаметно для друг друга, но потом при полной картине дают увидеть огромный вклад каждой серой тучи.<br/>
Прежде начало зимы было без снега, но сейчас вместе с жидкостью начинается ход нежных хлопьев. Осторожно ложатся на влажную землю, накрывая как одеялом, и образуют белое царство. Кажется, зима показала своё превосходство и былое величие, всего лишь запуская на Землю припорошённые снежинки.<br/>
Звук дождя окрыляет, вселяя беззаботность, пока кружащий в воздухе снег напоминает танец влюблённых. Кружась воедино с ветром, они несутся в разные стороны, зачаровывая парня. Тот наблюдает неспешно, а потом замечает машину.<br/>
Оттуда выходит соседка, абсолютно милая и смущённая тем, что он её ждал. Ловит его взгляд, ощущает нежность и как разглаживаются мотивы сомнений. Они не исчезают, а уходят тенью в осторожные мысли. Кажется, Ким впервые в жизни хочет довериться другому человеку несмотря ни на что.<br/>
Со смотрит так же: с надеждой и чем-то окрыляющим лёгкие. Он хочет верит, что добьётся внимания и любви, он хочет заслужить доверие. Пожалуй, сделает ради этого всё. Порой, нужно лишь дать шанс, внимательно рассмотрев кандидатов, и довериться.<br/>
Кто знает, как сумеете сделать это вы, но Ким Дахён доверяет. Оттого улыбка становится шире, а из головы исчезает всё другое. Идёт и смотрит. Кажется, с восхищением.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Динь-динь-дон, надеюсь, вам понравилась эта история💞💞 и вы ощутили себя счастливо!~~<br/>    Работа очень флаффная и мягкая, к тому же написана к фесту, потому я старалась соответствовать нужному заданию. Моя эмоция — доверие и я старалась раскрыть её как можно больше???<br/>     Канджуна практически в работе нет, ведь упор был на ощущения и чувства Ким. Она доверяет своей подруге и доверяет своим ощущением, но не знает стоит ли пытаться довериться соседу. Это знакомо, думаю, всем? Когда девушки зачастую получают признания (по крайней мере, мои подруги и мои знакомые точно), они сомневаются, особенно, если пока не испытывают таких же чувств. Ты не знаешь, стоит ли пытаться, стоит ли отвечать, стоит ли довериться. В данной истории я не призываю всем ехать туда, куда скажет вам мужчина, а, скорее, напоминаю, что сомнения — это нормально. Вы не должны сразу решать что-то и выносить поспешные решения, а ещё не должны чувствовать себя должными. К тому же отказывать — это не плохо, ложь принесёт гораздо больше боли, чем вовремя сказанное «нет». А если человек не слышит слова «нет», то уж тем более не соглашайтесь. Значит, он придурок. <br/>     Конкретно здесь все сложилось удачно: парень понимает, что существует отказ, понимает, что она вправе это сделать. Это важно. А ещё тут хэ. <br/>     Спасибо всем💞 люблю🥺💞</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>